


Edit in Rewrite

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the translation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edit in Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: September 19 / Dante in hell

Kosemura arranged to meet them in the news office to discuss his new assignment, writing about the tournament for the American Go Association.

He handed Touya-san a diagram of the day’s game. “Here, Black’s move…”

“Shindou’s tetchu,” Touya said. “It was a good use of appaku,” he admitted.

“It was a great move!” Shindou said.

“But yosumi here was better,” Touya countered. He pointed to a hand played near a break in Shindou’s group.

Kosemura consulted his dictionary and wrote in his notebook: 

Shindou’s rod pressed against Touya’s hand. But later, Touya’s hand probed Shindou’s hole which he liked better.

**Author's Note:**

> As to my interpretation of the day’s theme, please bear with me, there’s a measure of method in my madness.
> 
> 1- Dante in Hell is the title of the translation and analysis of Dante’s essay: De Vulgari Eloquentia written by Warman Welliver.
> 
> 2- De Vulgari Eloquentia is Dante’s work wherein he discusses the usage of “natural” or vernacular language versus “technical” language (Latin in this case) in literature. Certainly, Dante’s The Comedy stands as one of the greatest poems of the medieval period and one of the first to be written in vernacular language, Dante’s own Tuscan dialect.
> 
> 3- I therefore took advantage of this unique history to write of the possible “misunderstandings” that might arise when writing of something in a non-native language. Certainly, I hope that I have made a case for the usage of the vernacular Go terminology when discussing the game itself. Or not! ;-)
> 
> Mini Glossary of Japanese Go terms:
> 
> ana … hole or break in a group’s formation
> 
> appaku … a pressing play
> 
> te … literally translated as “hand” it is more commonly rendered in English as “move”
> 
> tetchu … "steel post" or two stones arranged in a vertical configuration (less accurately described as “rod” in this tale)
> 
> yosumi … a “probing” move or a play that is made to see how an opponent will react


End file.
